Innumerable devices have been proposed in the prior art to relieve pain and fatigue in the human body and to produce curative effects by stimulation of the muscles and skin using massage techniques. These devices range from hand held brushes to mats which the user walks upon. Generally these prior art devices comprise a base element from which projects massage elements in the form of knobs, lumps, teeth or bristles arranged in various manners and generally without detailed consideration of the anatomy of the human body. Exemplary of the prior art are the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,175 and 3,645,257 disclose hand held massage devices comprising a base and a number of projecting massage elements having freely rotatable spherical bodies which are intended to improve the efficiency of the massage because of their rotational ability when the device is moved across the area of treatment. The patentee discloses that the patient may treat himself by placing the device on a bed, lie upon it and move his body in the desired directions to effect a massage treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,665 discloses a hand held massage device having rows of metal teeth positioned on and projecting from a base. A space is provided in the center of the device between the rows of teeth to allow the device to be moved along the spinal column without striking it with the projecting teeth. The teeth of the device are made of metal in order to conduct heat from the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,483 discloses a foot exerciser mat. The mat is made of a soft material with numerous knobs projecting from the base. The user places his feet on the knobs and kneads them against the knobs to massage the feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,957, an abdominal exerciser comprising a hard base with a number of protuberance projecting from it. The device is intended to be laid upon and the patient moves back and forth to effect massage of the abdomen.
Several massage devices have been disclosed in the prior art which incorporate straps that assist in holding these devices in the hand. Exemplary of these devices are U.S. Pat. No. 1,382,436 and 1,491,016.